The Data Acquisition and Analysis Core is both a service and development core that will support the data acquisition and analysis needs of all investigators. By consolidating support resources into this Core, we will achieve efficiencies in data acquisition and analysis and economies of scale that will enable us to increase our PPG from five to nine faculty investigators and to greatly expand our scientific scope. The Data Acquisition and Analysis Core has five major Aims. The first Aim is to provide direct services to all investigators within this Program Project Grant (PPG). These services include (1) a service for recruiting, screening, and scheduling all experimental subjects forfMRI experiments, (2) the provision of a PPGdedicated experimenter to supervise and run all experimental sessions (in addition to the certified MR technologist provided by the Brain Imaging and Analysis Center to acquire images for all studies), (3) the provision of a PPG-dedicated data analyst who will assess the quality of all MRI data using purpose-built software tools, and who will guide all fMRI data through all preprocessing steps of the image analysis pipeline. The second Aim is to support the acquisition of all intracranial event-related potential (ERP) studies performed at Yale University for all PPG investigators. The third Aim is to maintain all visual and auditory stimulus delivery systems, response manipulanda, eye trackers, experimental control computers, and experimental control software. The fourth Aim is to leverage the BIAC's participation in the NIH/NCRR's Bioinformatics Research Network (BIRN) consortium so that all software tools developed by BIRN scientists and software engineers are integrated into the PPG's data analysis pipeline. The fifth Aim is to develop a semi-automated system based for data documentation and data provenance that incorporates principles from the FDA's "Good Clinical Practices" guidelines.